Near in Wonderland
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Este es un fic escrito para el cumpleaños de Near, es algo... como decirlo... subrealista. Es 24 de agosto, Near esta algo aburrido, cuando recibe un extraño regalo sin remite. Asi comienza el caso más extraño que tendra que resolver.
1. Ayudame a salvar Wonderland

Los personajes del fanfic no son mios solo los tomo prestados de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Near odiaba el verano, tal vez porque el sol calentaba con más entusiasmo y eso no le sentaba nada bien al ser alvino. Hacia prácticamente ocho meses que había concluido el caso Kira y ahora era el nuevo L pero todo le aburría al no tener ningún caso que realmente le apasionara. Era día veinticuatro del mes más caluroso del año y no confiaba en que ese fuera distinto a los otros, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Aquella mañana uno de sus ayudantes le despertó con la rara sorpresa de que alguien le había hecho un regalo de cumpleaños. Si no había duda de que iba dirigido a él pero no llevaba remite, eso empezó a mosquearle ¿quien no querría que supiera que se a acordado de él? Claramente por la forma se trataba de un libro, un libro de tapas verdes sin ningún tipo de decoración, ni siquiera titulo. El interior era exactamente igual de aburrido salvo el reverso de la tapa en la que había dibujado un extraño círculo bastante enrevesado y unas letras en las que ponía "Delinéame". Seguramente se trataba de una broma de algún graciosillo que se aburría tanto como él. Pero aunque estuviera convencido de ello posó el dedo sobre el dibujo y muy lentamente siguió aquellas líneas. Aparentemente no pasaba nada, era de suponer, pasaron unos segundos y aquel objeto inerte comenzó a temblar. El susto hizo que Near diera un respingo hacia atrás soltando el libro de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin creerse muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¡No vuelvo a viajar por correspondencia! ¡Qué mareo!- exclamó una voz bastante chillona desde el interior del circulo. Acto seguido una cosa amarilla empezó a emerger del mismo mientras seguía quejándose. -No te quedes ahí como un pasmadote y ayúdame a salir.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí? Debo de seguir dormido.- cerro los ojos intentando despertar.  
-¡¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?! ¡No tengo todo el día!- gritó sacando un pequeño brazo por el dibujo.- Agárrame la mano y tira.

Near, sin salir de su asombro, hizo lo que le exigía. Pero esa mano era tan enana que no sabia muy bien como cogerla. Tiro fuertemente casi un esfuerzo inútil pues no costo sacar de hay dentro lo que quisiera que fuera. Una vez en el exterior Near pudo reconocer al ser pese a que no media mucho más de quince centímetros y la mitad de esa medida la ocupaba la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Eres un bruto casi me descoyuntas la muñeca.

-Me... ¿Mello?

-No me cambies de tema, cacho bestia.

-Definitivamente estoy soñando.

-¿Un sueño podría hacer esto?- Y sin acabar la frase proporciono a Near un brusco tirón de pelo.

-¡Ay! Eso duele.

-Pues a mi también me ha dolido, listo. Por cierto, no soy Mello. Soy el espíritu de la historia.- dijo como si se sintiera muy orgulloso por ello.

-¿El espíritu de la historia?

-Si. ¿Tienes que repetir las cosas o que? He venido ha pedirte que nos ayudes.

-¿A que os ayude?

-¡Que no me repitas, eso me pone de los nervios! Y déjame hablar. Tienes que ayudarnos salvar Wonderland.- Miro a Near con mirada inquisidora para que no le repitiera -La cuestión es que Alicia, la protagonista, ha desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro y necesitamos que la encuentres, porque si no termina la historia se borrara para siempre.

-¿Pero de que me hablas? ¿De veras piensas que voy a creer eso que me estas contando?

-¿Acaso creías que El espíritu de la historia existía? El tiempo es oro y estamos en crisis así que nos vamos ya te contare más por el camino.

El espíritu dio un chasquido de dedos y bajo los pies de Near se abrió repentinamente un profundo pozo por el que ambos se precipitaron. Al empezar a caer el chico no pudo evitar dar un sonoro grito. Era un agujero realmente profundo que no parecía tener un final próximo. Al igual que en el libro se podían ver que las paredes estaban plagadas de armarios y otros muebles.

-¿A donde me llevas?- pregunto Near sin dejar de caer.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a Wonderland. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Alicia.

-Eso ya lo se. Pero para empezar no me has preguntado si quería hacerlo, a esto se le puede considerar un secuestro.

-¿Para qué te iba a preguntar?, ya sabia la respuesta.

-Pero ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Alguien me dijo que te llamara, porque seguro que nos podías ayudar.

-¿Quien?

-Pues no lo se. De todos modos eso no es importante. Tú concéntrate en tu trabajo y déjate de minucias.

-Otra cosa, ¿como puedo llamarte?

El pequeño espíritu dudo un par de segundos.

-Supongo... que Mello.

-¿No habías dicho que no eras él?

-Que me llames así no quiere decir que lo sea. Los espíritus solemos llamarnos como las historias que cuidamos y como comprenderás "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" es un nombre algo largo. Ah, se me olvidaba contarte que he cogido diversos recuerdos tuyos por lo que habrá algunas cosas que te sonaran.

El pozo parecía llegar a su final, Near pensó por un momento que el golpe le iba a matar pero en cambio y para sorpresa suya cayó suavemente. La sala en la que había aterrizado parecía un enorme vestíbulo repleto de puertas de distintos tamaños.

-¿Qué puerta es?- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Nunca has leído el libro ni visto alguna película?- Near negó con la cabeza -Pues hijo, que infancia más triste. Es la más pequeña de todas. Bébete esto, si no, no podrás pasar.

Near recibió un pequeño frasco del que colgaba una etiqueta en la que ponía "Bébeme". El niño hizo lo que le decía el trocito de papel y pronto comenzó a notar como se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta llegar al tamaño de Mello.

-Bienvenido a la aldea pitufa.- bromeo este haciendo referencia a su nuevo tamaño -Ahora ya puedes pasar.

Pasando la puerta vieron un precioso jardín repleto de flores de distintos colores y formas, grandes árboles por donde miraras y enormes briznas de hierba que lo cubrían todo y dificultaban bastante el paso. Near era bastante inexpresivo, nada parecía entusiasmarle o sorprenderle, pero aquel día se hacia cada vez más extraño e incomprensible.

-Mira que les tengo dicho que corten las malas hierbas de la entrada. Pues nada a mi ni caso, total soy el espíritu de la historia, si yo solo digo tonterías. Y encima esa dichosa reina que la da por plantar "lindas florerillas". ¡Con la alergia que las tengo! Malditas flores ojalá llegara un tsunami y se murieran todas.

-¿Tu siempre te quejas por todo?

-No sabes la paciencia que tengo.

-Pues no lo aparentas por que solo te conozco de hace un rato y ya me has gruñido unas cuantas veces. Me recuerdas al autentico Mello.

-Es que la paciencia la llevo por dentro. Pero dejemos ese tema aparte y toma la foto de Alicia.

Era una foto bastante grande, tamaño folio. En ella se podía ver a una chica rubia con un vestido azul parecido al de una "lolita" tenia el mismo tipo cabezón que él en ese momento. Pese a eso Near reconoció rápidamente quien era y aunque sabia que allí la gente se parecería a otras personas que él había conocido no pudo evitar decir de quien se trataba.

-Es Amane.

-No, es Alicia. Aunque ella prefiere autodenominarse "Alicia-Alicia", manías suyas. Es algo rara e infantil.

De repente todo tembló como si de un terremoto se tratara. Un cuerpo también superdeformed pero más grande que ellos se acercaba dando fuertes pasos que demostraban su enfado. Llevaba un traje marrón claro y el pelo de un color parecido. El niño dedujo que se habían basado en Light Yagami para aquel personaje, aquello no le sorprendió pero sí las largas orejas y esponjosa colita de conejo. Este sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos les paso por encima casi aplastándolos.

-¡Eh, Conejito Light!- grito Mello. El aludido se giro mirando al suelo.

-Hola, espíritu de la historia.- devolvió el saludo ocultando su enfado con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Luego clavó sus ojos en Near. -¿Este es el que viene a ayudarnos a encontrar a Alicia-Alicia?

-Efectivamente, tu tan avispado como siempre.

-Recuerda que estas hablando con el conejo que obtuvo las mejores calificaciones de la escuela conejil de Wonderland. Bueno si me disculpan debo acudir a mi cita con la reina de corazones. Adiós.- Y el conejito se fue por el lado contrario al que había venido.

-Nunca me cayo bien.- concluyó- Es uno de los principales sospechosos de secuestro.

-¿Crees que él ha podido secuestrar a Alicia?

-Si. Y hablando de citas, yo también me voy.

-¡¿Te vas?!

-Si, he quedado con Crónicas de Narnia. Es novatilla y me ha pedido que la ayude con las tareas de espíritu de la historia. Soy tan majo.- reía algo malicioso a la par que abría otro portal.

-Pero yo no se nada de este lugar.

-No te preocupes, tengo una aliada que te ayudara. Tú ve preguntando por la Gatita Risona. Ella ya sabe quien eres, es la única que te conoce aparte de mi. Ahora no me entretengas más.- Y al igual que vino por el portal se marchó.

Near se quedó solo con su asombro, rodeado de todas esas malas hierbas que no le dejaban ver lo que había a su alrededor. No se decidía por donde ir. ¡Que más daría si no sabía a donde daba nada! Lo primero seria encontrar un modo de volver a su tamaño normal.


	2. Espias y declaraciones

Near comenzó a caminar sin rumbo esquivando como buenamente podía las briznas de hierba que crecían a su alrededor. Ahora entendía porque el espíritu se quejaba, no levantando ni medio palmo del suelo las plantas eran un autentico engorro con E mayúscula. En el bosque solo se oia el rumor de las hojas bailando con el viento, puede que salir de casa no estuviera tan mal al fin de al cabo. El silencio se vio interrumpido por una voz bastante carrasposa que canturreaba. Cualquier otro a lo mejor hubiera corrido a ver a quien pertenecía, pero a él le daba igual. Mejor no entretenerse cuanto antes encontrara a la gatita antes podría salir de hay. El problema era por donde ir, Wonderlan no tenia pinta de ser pequeño como para cruzarse con ella por casualidad.

-¿Te has perdido?- habló la voz desde algún lado -Tienes toda la pinta de no saber a donde ir. Ven, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

-No gracias.- respondió Near sin entusiasmo.

-Venga hombre no seas así, tengo algo que te vendrá de perlas.

-¿El qué?

-Ven y lo veras.

Near cambio el rumbo, seguramente seria verdad que le vendría bien. Si a él le pasaba algo ellos desaparecerían, así que si se le ocurría hacerle daño estaría claro que el secuestrador de Alicia es él y por algún motivo quiere que la historia se borre. Unos pocos pasos, que con su tamaño le resultaron miles, se encontraban sentado sobre una manzana ese shinigami tan feo que mató a Yagami pero que ahora no se acordaba de su nombre. Este tenía más o menos la misma medida que él.

-Hola, soy la Oruga Ryuk.- se presentó aclarando la duda del niño.- Con que tu eren Near, el que el espíritu ha llamado para que nos ayude.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Yo lo se todo, incluso donde esta Alicia.

-¿Donde?- pregunto lleno de impaciencia.

-No te lo voy a decir. Ver como te las apañas para descubrir quien la ha secuestrado es mucho más divertido.

-¿Y que era eso que me vendría tan bien? ¿No serie esa información?

-No tranquilo, lo que te he dicho era esto.- dijo señalando la fruta que le servia de asiento.

-Es solo una manzana.

-No, no es solo una manzana, es La manzana. Te he oído quejarte de lo difícil que era caminar por aquí con nuestro tamaño, cosa que no entiendo porque a mi no me molesta para nada. Pues esta manzana tiene la solución para tu problema.

-Pues sigo sin entender como me va ayudar.

-Por eso no me gustan los forasteros, no se creen nada que no se pueda demostrar con sus formulas científicas.- murmuro con tono de paciencia -A ver, un lado de esta rica frutita te puede hacer crecer y el otro te hará más pequeño si cabe.

-Muy bien, pero no se por qué creo que no me vas a dejar probarla para poder volver a mi tamaño.

-¿Como lo has adivinado?

-Porque seguro que es más divertido ver como me las apaño yo solo.

-Lo piíllas rápido.- Ryuk miro a arriba- Hay están, cógelas como una buenamente puedas. Si consigues una te la puedes quedar.

-Vale.- contestó acercándose disimuladamente a donde se encontraba la supuesta oruga -Pero están un poco alto, ¿no crees? ¿Puedo conseguir una de cualquier modo?

-Si como te de la gana.

-Estupendo.- y sin previo aviso dio un fuerte empujón a la manzana haciendo que el personaje cayera al suelo quedando sentado con los ojos como auténticos platos -Ya he conseguido una.- afirmó con su habitual parsimonia.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Que carácter. Pero un trato es un trato, te doy la manzana.

Tras haber vuelto a su estatura normal y guardarse la manzana por si acaso, Near continúo su trayectoria para encontrar a la gatita. Caminó durante un largo rato cuando vio que el camino que había estando siguiendo se dividía en otros tres. En medio del cruce había un poste con cuatro carteles, uno para su correspondiente ruta. Leyó, solo por curiosidad, de donde había venido: "Bosque". Desde luego era explicito. Y las demás no se quedaban atrás, en ellas se podía leer: "Bosque más grande", "Bosque más grande todavía" y "El bosque más grande de todos los bosques". La verdad no resultaba difícil decidir por donde ir con esas indicaciones. Se dirigía ya a coger la primera opción, pero las largas orejas del conejito Light saliendo de un arbusto de "El bosque más grande de todos los bosques" llamaron su atención. Meditó durante unos segundos, él era uno de los principales sospechosos si le seguía talvez descubría algo. El conejo no parecía seguir un camino marcado, eso lo hacia todavía más intrigante. Near caminaba varios metros por detrás intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero era en vano, el "animalito" ya parecía saber que le seguían. Procuraba despistarle acelerando el paso y metiéndose por lugares enrevesados hasta conseguir que el niño le perdiera la pista por completo. El bosque desde luego hacia honor a su nombre. Los árboles no dejaban ver el azul del cielo y apenas pasar la luz entre sus hojas. Por hay también costaba caminar aunque permaneciera con su medida habitual.

-Near- habló una voz femenina desde algún lado -Eo aquí, mira aquí, nya

-¿Donde? No te veo.

-Aquí encima del un árbol a la derecha, nya- donde la voz le indicaba se vio aparecer otro cuerpo, poco a poco como si estuviera siendo dibujado. Que conociera su nombre y el hecho de los maullidos después de las frases le hacían pensar que ella era la aliada que andaba buscando. Rápidamente entre aquellos rasgos felinos reconoció a Lidner, la mujer rubia de la S.P.K.

-¿Tu eres la Gatita Risona?

-Ahora llámame Gatita Halle, hasta que te vallas ese es mi nombre. Bueno yo he venido aquí para darte información.

-¿Que clase de información?

-Sobre los tres principales sospechosos.

-Uno de ellos es el conejito Light.

-Sí, los otros son los mismos reyes de corazones, la reina Takada y el rey Mikami, nya.

-¿Por que se sospecha de ellos?

-He estado de espía en el palacio y he descubierto que los tres odiaban a Alicia-Alicia, nya. El conejo estaba harto de ella porque llevaba un tiempo acosando y persiguiendo por todos lados, nya. Y los reyes son un poco posesivos con el conejito, creo que los dos estaban enamorados de él, nya. Pero si actuaron fue por separado no tiene ninguna pinta de que hallan estado aliados en el secuestro nya.

-Pero ¿como que los dos estaban enamorados del conejito? Si son rey y reina es que porque están casados.

-¿Y?

-Nada, solo me parece raro.

-Si quieres te puedo conseguir una audiencia con sus majestades los reyes para que hables personalmente, nya. Peor primero ve a informar al espíritu de lo que vamos a hacer, nya. A estas horas suele estar con la Liebre L y el Sombrerero Matt, no están demasiado lejos, nya. Sigue esa hilera de árboles y veras su mesa de reuniones, nya.- señalo a al izquierda mientras se difuminaba hasta desaparecer.

Near tenía la sensación que desde que había llegado no hacia más que recibir órdenes, ni siquiera le habían preguntado si estaba de acuerdo con colaborar en aquel caso. Mirando el lado positivo por lo menos mataba el aburrimiento. Camino unos minutos y el bosque acabo para convertirse en una explanada. Allí se podía ver una enorme mesa con cantidad de sillas aunque solo dos permanecían ocupadas. Como la gatita había dicho ahí estaban los tres brindando con unas enormes tazas de té. El niño se acercó a la mesa cuando los dos acompañantes del espíritu saltaron como si fueran perros guardianes.

-¡No hay sitio!- gritaron a coro. Near no sabia que decir, si disculparse o chillar el también.

-Tranquilos le conozco.

-Ah, si le conoces es otro tema.- volvieron a hablar al unísono -Entonces siéntate y que siga la fiesta.

-¿Que celebráis?

-Que el enano ha encontrado novia.- rió el sombrerero.

-Muy bien. Pero...- intento empezar mientras los demás reían escandalosamente -La gatita me ha dicho que te diga que va a conseguir una audiencia con la reina.

-Estupendo, estupendo. Hablando de eso estos dos también nos ayudan. Haber Liebre L que has descubierto acerca de tu vecino el Conejito Light.

-Pues el conejo va casi a diario a una madriguera que escarbo hace aproximadamente hace mes y medio. Va dos veces al día sobre las doce del mediodía y luego a las ocho. Cuando no esta dentro de ella la cierra con doble cerrojo por lo que nunca he podido comprobar lo que hay en ella.

-Y yo soy el sombrerero de la reina.- interrumpió el tercer invitado. -Por lo que he podido comprobar ella y el conejito se ven todas las noches, no se de que hablan pero luego la reina se lo trasmite al rey. Por lo que nosotros pensamos que los tres están metidos en el caso.

Estuvieron hablando del caso un buen rato, pero parecía que ninguna de las declaraciones esclareciera nada de la desaparición. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a poder hablar con los propios sospechosos. Hasta que ellos mismos lo esclarecieran no podía determinar nada.


	3. Cambiar una historia

Todo seguía a oscuras, nada parecía tener sentido. Según lo que le contó la Gatita Halle no estaban aliados para cometer el crimen. Pero por la explicación del Sombrerero cualquiera pensaría que están tramando algo. Desde luego en el conejo había algo raro, seguro que escondía algún secreto entre sus paltitas peludas. Realmente resultaba extraño que los reyes se dejaran entrevistar tan fácil mente si de veras tenían que ver en el secuestro de Alicia. Tal vez solo era porque querían parecer inocentes y que dejaran de sospechar de ellos. Pero en ese caso debían estar muy seguros de sus cuartadas. Ellos eran los reyes podían rechazar perfectamente la audiencia con ese extraño sin que nadie les llevara la contraria. Antes de salir Near había planteado una pregunta cuya respuesta fue bastante esclarecedora. Esa cuestión que le intrigaba era:

-¿Una historia se puede modificar de algún modo?

-Si.- contestó el espíritu de la misma. -Si se modifica el final o una parte de el escrito original este se vera cambiado por el nuevo. Por eso da igual cuantas veces se lea un libro siempre hay algo nuevo que no te suena.

-¿Y cuantas veces se repite una historia?

-Eso depende de la gente que lo lea, se hace una vez por persona que lee el libro. Es como una obra de teatro, mientras nadie nos ve tenemos nuestra vida. Y yo me encargo de controlar cuantos lectores tenemos y porque pagina vamos con cada uno.

Ahora caminaban él, Mello, la Liebre L, el Sombrerero Matt y la Gatita Halle por uno de los largos pasillos del palacio de corazones acompañados por los súbditos de su majestades, que para Near eran los agentes de la policía japonesa vestidos de cartas. Estos no hacían más que advertirles que procuraran no llevar la contraria a los anfitriones. Uno de ellos, el que se parecia a Matsuda, abrió una enorme puerta para entrar en la sala principal. Allí sentados en dos tronos estaban el rey Mikami y la reina Takada, vertidos con unos trajes de época decorados con corazones bordados.

-Diga, señor Near, ¿usted solo ha venido a hablarnos de la desaparición de Alicia-Alicia?- hablo la reina.

-Sí, sus majestades- respondió el espíritu por él.

-Le hemos preguntado a él, si no le importa.- continuo el rey.

-Preferimos oír su versión. No puedo fiarme de alguien que odia las flores.

-Perdone señora al canijo, ya sabe que a veces no sabe lo que dice.- se disculpo el sombrerero apartándolo del centro. -¡¿Quieres que nos manden decapitar, insensato?!

-Le perdonamos, pero intenta no interrumpir más.

-Bueno Near, comienza tu historia.

-Antes de eso, me gustaría que viniera el Conejito Light.

-¡No!- corto la reina -El Conejito no puede venir.

-Pero su majestad, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Tajantemente no. Él no tiene nada que ver.

-Eso es de lo que queremos asegurarnos.

-Tranquila, si de veras no tiene que ver en esta historia, no tendrá que ocultarnos nada.

-De acuerdo puede venir.- concluyó.

El Conejito tardo unos treinta minutos en llegar. Parecía enfadado pero intentaba disimularlo. Ya se temía porque le habían llamado si todavía no era la hora de su cita con la reina. Entro en la enorme sala haciendo una reverencia ante la pareja de reyes.

-¿Me han echo llamar, su majestades?

-En efecto, los aquí presentes quieren hacerte unas preguntas para asegurarse de que no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Alicia.

-¿De veras creen que yo he podido secuestrarla?- pregunto mirando a los demás invitados -Eso es ridículo, ¿como iba yo a hacer eso?

-Tengo entendido que usted odiaba a Alicia-Alicia porque llevaba un tiempo acosándole.- empezó Near.

-Si eso es verdad, a veces me daban ganas de estrangularla, pero puedo asegurar que yo no la he secuestrado.

-Y no lo dudaría si un espía no me hubiera dicho que tiene una madriguera que va a visitar todos los días. Eso me llevo a pensar que podría ser que Alicia se encuentra escondida allí. Y el hecho de que su alteza se pusiera tan nerviosa al decir que viniera solo ha servido para que sospechara más todavía de que mi teoría era cierta. Pero había algo que me desconcertaba, y la verdad aun me sigue intrigando, es ¿por que aislar a Alicia si la historia con todos sus personajes se borrarían? ¿Por que alguien querría destruir su propio mundo? Esas dudas me asaltaban una y otra vez hasta que se me ocurrió que, con ayuda del poder de su majestades, liberara a la prisionera, que terminara su trabajo para mantener Wonderland, y luego deshacer se de tu acosadora en la misma historia como parte de ella. Así el final del libro se vería modificado pero Wonderland estaría a salvo de desaparecer.

-Eso es un buena teoría, pero ¿por que yo? ¿No podría haber sido otro?

-Eres el único al que se le ha visto entrar a una extraña madriguera cerrada con doble candado. Así que solo hay un modo de demostrar tu inocencia es enseñándonos el interior de esa cueva.

-¡Eso si que no!- y de un enorme salto rompió la ventana saliendo de improviso al exterior.

Todos, reyes incluidos, le siguieron a través de los jardines de palacio. El Conejito era un animal realmente rápido, pero su veloz carrera se vio interrumpida al chocar con algo. Los demás corredores se pararon en seco al ver que era lo que le había frenado. Se trataba de una chica rubia y vestida con un complicado vestido azul. Sin dude era la misma chica de la foto, ni mas ni menos que Alicia.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Que pasa me retraso un poco y os volvéis locos?! ¿Que estáis haciendo todos aquí reunidos?

-¿Pero que haces tu aquí? ¿No estabas secuestrada?- pregunto Mello claramente enervado.

-¿Secuestrada yo? No, solo me he quedado dormida.- rió la chica -Lo siento, ¿perdonáis a Alicia-Alicia?

Ninguno de los personajes contesto, se limitaron a mirarla, algunos enfadados, otros sorprendidos, y alguno esbozaba una sonrisita intentando contener una carcajada.

Pero lo único que importaba en ese momento era que todo había acabado bien. Alicia volvió a realizar la historia tal y como debía. Se descubrió que lo que de verdad escondía en la misteriosa madriguera el Conejito Light era un almacén, al parecer los reyes de corazones tenían un trapicheo con unos contrabandos tas de zanahorias ilegales de los que el Conejito era miembro. El mercado negro de zanahorias es un problema muy común en Wonderland. La Liebre L y el Sombrerero Matt volvieron a seguir cerebrando cualquier cosa a su mesa de reuniones. Mello dejo de llamarse así para volver a ser "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y se fue a donde viven normalmente los espíritus de las historias a seguir ligando con Crónicas de Narnia. La oruga Ryuk tuvo que cogerse otra manzana, cosa que con su tamaño le costó mucho, eso antes de enterarse de que Near al final no había usado la suya porque le sentó muy mal. Y la Gatita siguió haciendo lo que quisiera que hiciera. Todo volvía a ser normal en Wonderland.

Near se despertó, estaba en su habitación tumbado en el suelo. Lo primero que pensó al mirar a su alrededor fue que todo había sido un sueño. Se notaba abrazado a algo era el mismo libro del que había salido el espíritu de la historia. Miró el reloj ¿no había pasado casi nada de tiempo? Volvió a guiar su mirada hacia el libro, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" se podía leer en las tapas verdes. El juraría que antes no estaban esas letras doradas. Y no solo el titulo, todas y cada una de las palabras habían sido escritas como por arte de magia. Pero había algo que se había borrado de su sitio, era el círculo y las letras del interior de la tapa. En el fondo le daba un poco de pena no poder volver más a ese extraño lugar, se lo había pasado bien después de todo. Puede que talvez no hubiera sido el caso apasionante que deseaba resolver, pero sin duda ese era el más raro e increíble de toda su vida. Una lastima no repetirlo, porque aun sentía curiosidad por saber quien se lo envió y dijo que él era la persona más indicada para descubrir el misterio.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Espero que os haya gustado. Si quereis ver la porada de este fic esta colgada en Devianart en mi profile esta la direcion.


End file.
